Mobile wireless communication devices have become increasingly popular. With the increasing popularity, manufacturers of mobile wireless communication devices have enhanced the functionality associated with such communication devices. For example, many modern wireless communication devices, such as smartphones, are capable of storing and executing many different applications. These different applications may include: mapping applications, adult and children's game applications, productivity applications, and the like.
Many wireless communication devices come preloaded with a plethora of different applications. Some consumers may find it useful to experiment with the various applications that come preloaded on the wireless communication devices, while other consumers may prefer to purchase a device that only has a few preloaded applications, or a targeted set of preloaded applications.